Full Metal Panic: Life after MITHRIL
by Nemoskull
Summary: DISCLAMER: i dont not own any rights to anything related to the full metal panic universe. this is a fan fiction. set one year after ch 90 of the manga. Sousuke and Kaname finally complete high school. their life together begins now, but old scars and new changes are not all way easy.


A kiss. Not just any kiss, but an epic one. Sousuke Sagara had spent and entire year chasing after her, folowing her trail, even when others thought him dead. Even after the attack on Mithril's base when he was wandering alone in search of a clue, any clue as to where she was one thought had kept him alive.

_Kaname._

They had made a promise in Mexico, a kiss the next time they met, and now the time was here. It was now. For a moment during that kiss, his mind went blank. No calculation of sniper positions. No worrying about an ambush. No looking for danger. For the first time in as long as Sagara could remember, his mind was blank. Just empty bliss and the wonderful feel of Kaname's soft lips.

"Never let go of me," she said, still holding him tight.

"Stay by my side, okay?" she said, a question both knew the answer to.

"I'll never need a weapon as long as I have you." he replied, looking into her eyes. They lock gazes, until cheering crowds brought them back to reality. There entire class was there, jeering and cheering them on.

Sousuke stiffened and Kaname stepped back, face burning red.

_Really, _she thought, I've_ faced the demons of my mind, vie been in battles with giant robots, fell out of a damn helicopter, dodged more bullets than I can count, and I still blush?!_

Sousuke just grabbed her hand and told her, "its not a problem.". Today was graduation day, after all...

_One year later..._

graduation day, again. What should have been their third and final year in high school was instead spent with Kaname's being kidnapped and Sousuke's chasing after her. Unlike last year, surrounded by friends, this year found them all alone eating noodles together at some hole in the wall shop.

"Mission accomplished." Sousuke came out of no where.

"Yeah, but some how I though out last year in school would be more fun."Kaname said a bit sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"well, our second year in high school was full of friends and good times. This year has been nothing but studying and I don't seem to fit in as much, either." a frown appeared as she continued. "i never thought id be this unpopular. I lost an entire year being kidnapped, and never could talk about it. Every time I started to tell the story they all just kinda look at me funny, like I was some war freak or some thing. Never mind being the only 19 year girl in my class. They all thought I was stupid and lied about being kidnapped to cover it up." she took out her frustrations by savagely stabbing at the noodles.

"Every day was happy as long as I could be by your side." Sousuke stated. By now she had gotten used to the unemotional, dry almost lecture like way of his talking, but it made her happy none the less. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She did have to admit, he was right. Just his being here was a comfort. Despite they being official boyfriend/girlfriend, there wasn't much physical intimacy in the relationship. She had asked him to stay at her place many times, but he always refused. He wouldn't even fall asleep on the couch with her. It was getting her mad. He could be so stupid some times. No matter what, he still slept in his old apartment across the street.

"Hey Sousuke, stay the night with me. Please? I feel so much better if your there." she pleaded. His fork froze midway to his mouth.

"I am not sure this is a good idea Kaname." he sounded more formal than usual.

"WHY NOT!"

"I just don't think its a good idea." fork still in mid flight.

"WHY IS IT YOU ALWAS GET TO DECIDE THIS, IM SICK OF IT! GRRRRR!" she went back to stabbing her noodles again. She kept this up until she realized he was still frozen, fork half way to his mouth.

"What is it?" she grumbled still staring at her food. No reply.

"What?!" this time she glared at him.

Her glare softened as she saw fear in his eyes. This man, soldier through and through never hesitated to put his life in danger, but here he was, afraid of spending the night with his girlfriend. She just felt so much safer with him close by. Thats all she wanted.

"your right." he whispered.

"Huh?"

"you are right, I will spend the night at your appartment." his voice small and quite. Her smile beamed . She had won. Tonight would not be so scary.


End file.
